Happier
by Sakufannel
Summary: Luces más feliz, quiero que así sea por el resto de tu vida. Vi que sus sonrisas eran el doble de grandes que las nuestras. Nadie te lastimó como lo hice yo, pero nadie te quiere como lo hago yo. Sí, pareces más feliz, de verdad.


Hace 6 meses todo había sido terrible para Marinette, su martirio había comenzado con el vano intento de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Adrien, pues al fin después de mucho pensar había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle.

Todo lo tenía planeado, se verían en los jardines Elíseos donde disfrutarían de la fresca tarde de sábado para finalizar en un recorrido de la Torre Eiffel donde aprovechando la luz de la luna le confesaría lo importante que es para ella, y aunque todo iba saliendo perfectamente cuando llegó el momento su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía como su respiración se dificultaba, respiró profundamente y habló tartamudeando.

– A…Adri…Adrien –el rubio la miró curioso –yo…qui –sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

– ¿Te sientes bien Marinette? –la interrumpió algo preocupado –estás algo roja ¿tienes fiebre?

– N… ¡no! –su negación había sido tan alta que algunos presentes se le quedaron viendo –estoy bien –suspiró algo derrotada.

Los minutos pasaban al igual que el recorrido, cuando este finalizó el par estaba por despedirse cuando la chica por fin reveló su segundo secreto más importante.

– ¡ADRIENQUIERODECIRTEQUEMEGUSTASMUCHO! –lo había dicho tan rápido que el chico no había captado ni una sola palabra.

– Perdón Marinette, pero no te entendí –sonrió avergonzado.

– Sí… bueno… yo –desvió su mirada discretamente hacia la dirección donde estaba su Kwami –Me, me …gu…gustas Adrien.

– Vaya –suspiró y desvió la mirada de los ojos azules de su amiga, sintió una punzada en su pecho –Marinette –colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica – eres una chica grandiosa, valiente, creativa, imaginativa, muy linda e inteligente…pero yo… yo no creo ser el indicado para ti –quería decirlo con el tono más amable que podía, no quería lastimarla.

– Lo entiendo –su voz entrecortada delataba el nudo en su garganta, bajó su rostro para evitar que notara las ligeras lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

– No lo soy, porque tú mereces a alguien extraordinario que te quiera solo a ti –prosiguió, quería hacerle entender que él no era merecedor de su amor –como yo solo la quiero a ella –a los segundos de que lo había dicho sabía la gravedad del error que había cometido.

– ¿T… te gusta alguien? –su pregunta se cortó por un pequeño sollozo –Adrien asintió, aunque al darse cuenta que Marinette no lo veía habló.

– Sí, yo… lamento no poder corresponderte, pero sí no lo hago es porque alguien más está esperándote –se sentía fatal, no quería romperle el corazón a una de sus amigas más importantes, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

– Entiendo perfectamente –quiso fingir una sonrisa –No te preocupes, espero que ella te corresponda, adiós Adrien –sin más había salido corriendo.

No sabía cómo, pero había llegado a su casa, sus padres la miraron confundidos por su estado de ánimo, aunque al ver que se dirigían hacia ella, ocultó su dolor y le sonrió, no quería que se preocuparan por ella. Se subió a su habitación y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, y sin importar cuanto llorara el dolor en su pecho no se desvanecía.

Y entre lágrimas silenciosas se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente llamó a Alya, quien había estado esperando su llamada para que le contara todos los detalles, le había prometido que esperaría hasta que Marinette le llamara, promesa que requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

– ¿Podrías venir a mi casa? –la voz ronca de la chica solo generaba más inquietudes en su amiga

– Estaré ahí en menos de cinco minutos –colgó.

La joven de ojos azules se dejó caer en su cama, estaba en posición fetal, lo único que la hizo despabilarse de su estado fue el timbre. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, tan pronto como abrió y vio a su amiga, volvió a romper en llanto, Alya la abrazó con fuerza mientras su amiga desahogaba todo su dolor.

Cuando dejó de llorar la arropó con una cobija y preparó un Quiche, lo dejó sobre la mesa de la chica.

– Mari ¿quieres hablar? –ella negó con su cabeza –entiendo, mientras tienes que comer algo –levantó su barbilla –solo no te dejes akumatizar por favor –quería bromear con ella, pero el pensar que eso le pasara a su mejor amiga le causaba terror, aunque confiaba en Ladybug sabía que sería una carga emocional demasiado pesada para el frágil estado emocional, actual, de ella.

– Alya, no es justo, yo lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas –lloró –pero sabes –su voz amortiguaba por la cobija en la que estaba envuelta –Yo quiero que él sea feliz, aunque no sea yo quien la cause –sollozó.

Esas palabras provocaron un nudo en la garganta de la castaña quien la veía con cierta tristeza

–Mari, en serio tienes un corazón de oro, él se lo pierde.

– Él me dijo que encontraría a la persona indicada tarde o temprano, que él no lo era… es por eso que siempre le seguiré sonriendo, no quiero que se sienta mal… él no lo merece – sus sollozos incrementaban de intensidad.

– Prometo que te ayudaré con eso –se quedó pensando por unos minutos –estoy segura de que lo lograrás y que también encontrarás a esa persona –le guiñó y sonrió –y cada vez que no quieras sonreír o sientas que la carga es demasiado, yo seré tu sonrisa, tu fuerza, lo que necesites para que no sufras el ataque de un akuma, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar para que ese corazón comience a sanar.

– Solo deseo que la persona a quien quiere le corresponda, no quiero que sufra este dolor que siento –su llanto desconsolado le partía el corazón a su amiga quien la abrazaba con fuerza mientras escuchaba como soltaba todo su dolor.

Así habían pasado los días, la primera semana había sido la más dura pues cada vez que lo veía quería llorar, sin embargo, se aferraba a aquella promesa que había hecho. Adrien se sentía culpable, si él pudiera controlar sus sentimientos o sí Ladybug no hubiera llegado a su vida, tal vez, solo tal vez, le correspondería para no hacerla sufrir.

Sabía que era algo egoísta, pero necesitaba que algo distrajera su mente, el rubio quería hablar con Ladybug, pero los incidentes con los akumas parecían haber dejado de ocurrir, todo Paris estaba demasiado tranquilo por lo que Adrien solo se podía concentrar en lo triste que había estado Marinette, aunque cuando la veía ella le sonreía dulcemente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, eso le confundía y calmaba un poco pues le indicaba que todo estaría bien entre ambos.

El tiempo parecía indicar que todo estaría bien, pero de pronto hubo demasiados akumas, parecía que entre más cerca estaban de terminar el semestre escolar, la presión debía descontrolarse. Había días en los que se enfrentaban hasta 4 akumas, situación que llevaban al máximo esfuerzo a los héroes de Paris.

Ambos terminaban exhaustos y adoloridos por el esfuerzo, y aunque Chat Noir intentaba hacer de las circunstancias un poco más fáciles, la heroína parecía estar demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, en estrategias y teorías sobre Hawk Moth para detener toda esa locura, incluso se había vuelto más distante en sus intentos de llamar su atención.

Por otro lado, Adrien también se percataba del estado de su amiga, él sabía el origen de su propio cansancio, aunque, Marinette por otro lado, parecía estar en la misma sintonía, se quedaba dormida, su sonrisa no era como antes y sus ojos azules fueron oscurecidos por las remarcadas ojeras, pero su preocupación aumentó cuando una vez por poco se desmaya en la clase de ciencias, él la cuestionaba, no obstante solo obtenía pequeñas respuestas sobre el trabajo de sus padres, que últimamente estaban saturados de pedidos por lo que casi no tenía tiempo para dormir, la chica le preguntaba lo mismo, pues era raro ver al modelo tan demacrado y ella seguía preocupándose por él, si había algo que podía hacer para ayudarlo, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Otra cosa que había cambiado era la relación de los héroes porque no importaba que tanto se esforzaba Chat en conseguir la atención o al menos hacerla reír, nada daba resultados, la heroína sabía que su compañero no tenía la culpa de que Adrien la hubiera rechazado, sin embargo quería tomarse un tiempo, sabía que era necesario para que se recuperara su corazón roto, aunque supiera que algo dentro de ella había quedado sin reparo alguno, la chica intentaba mantener cierta cordialidad, incluso planeaba decirle la razón detrás de su cambio, pero cada vez que lo intentaba un fuerte dolor la embargaba por lo que buscaba mejor concentrarse en otras cosas para distraerse de su sentir, por lo que sin poder evitarlo su mente se enfocaba en descubrir la razón detrás de tantos akumas.

Chat cansado de esa situación decidió confrontarla una vez que hubieran vencido al último akuma del día.

– Mi lady ¿se encuentra bien? –no obtuvo respuesta – ¿el gato se comió tu lengua?

– Lo lamento Chat, ¿dijiste algo? –la chica se despabiló de sus pensamientos.

– Nada importante, solo le preguntaba si se encontraba bien –su conversación se interrumpió con un sonido proveniente de su anillo –Lamento dejarla así, pero se lo mucho que le preocupa su identidad secreta, es algo importante que quiero protegerle –le guiñó el ojo y se marchó

– Adiós Chat.

Y así pasaban los días, las semanas y los meses. El tiempo pasaba, las heridas cerraban y la sonrisa fingida ya no parecía serlo. Incluso los incidentes con los akumas habían disminuido, todo parecía recuperar su ritmo natural.

Sus amigos seguían apoyándola, lo cual agradecía con todo su corazón, sin embargo, de todos sus amigos había uno que destacaba, uno que le había ayudado a recuperar su sonrisa, ese amigo tan importante se trataba de Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka. Él había sido su confidente, incluso le había ayudado a canalizar su dolor para que se transformara en su fuente de inspiración.

Al principio solo se veía ese cambio en el estilo de su sello personal, incluso a Jagged Stone le habían fascinado más la portada del nuevo álbum que le había pedido, era más radical y emocional, o al menos eso le había dicho, sus diseños habían tomado otro estilo, pero su mayor desahogo se dio en la canción que le había ayudado a componer, aunque el decir que le ayudó, es más de lo que hizo, solo le había explicado todo su sentir y Luka había creado la melodía junto con la letra, era maravilloso como es que reflejaba su sentir.

–¿Te gusta Ma, Ma, Marinette? –le preguntó llamándola de la misma forma en la que había hecho cuando se conocieron por primera vez, en aquel momento se había sentido algo mal cuando se lo dijo, aunque ahora solo la hacía reír y fingir una pequeña molesta.

– Me sigue sorprendiendo como es que haces eso –le respondió con sinceridad –eres muy talentoso Luka –le sonrió.

– Cuando tienes una ayuda extraordinaria es más fácil –le correspondió el gesto, generando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

Su relación se había vuelto más cercana, incluso Alya había vuelto a molestarla con el asunto del radar causando risas, aunque no podía negar que el chico comenzaba a ser un poco más importante para ella.

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquella noche y Marinette volvía a ser la de antes, incluso Adrien se sentía más cómodo con ella, estaba conociendo una faceta de la chica que nunca había visto, era un poco diferente a la chica tímida y nerviosa que había conocido, de hecho, algunas veces se encontraba comparando lo similar que podía ser con Ladybug. Aunque con el nuevo cambio de actitud de su amada se sentía más enamorado de ella, la veía otra vez con esa vibra optimista que le caracterizaba, incluso había vuelto a ser más amable con él.

– Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Mi Lady –le sonrió coqueto.

– Nunca me fui Chaton –sonrió burlona por el comentario –ya que terminamos por hoy, tengo que irme, cuídate –y desapareció balanceándose con ayuda de su yoyo.

– Hasta pronto, Mi Lady.

Adrien regresaba con una sonrisa, pues una parte de él pensaba en que tal vez comenzaba a tener relevancia en la vida de Ladybug, y no solo como su compañero, aunque también quería preguntarle porque el repentino cambio de actitud, pero respetando su espacio la dejaba a su ritmo, si ella quería decirle lo haría, él no la presionaría.

Marinette seguí reuniéndose con Luka casi todos los sábados, incluso habían estado juntos cuando atacaba un akuma, situación en la que ambos se habían protegido, ya parecían ser un equipo preparado para eso, a pesar de que llegaban a bromear, el miedo de que algo malo llegara a ocurrirles estaba presente, aunque la peor parte se la llevaba la chica de ojos azules, a quien le comenzaba a aterrar la idea de que algo le pasara al guitarrista por querer protegerla o por ir detrás de ella durante un akuma.

Cuando tenía esos pensamientos Tikki la tranquilizaba, después de todo ella era Ladybug y siempre regresaría todo a la normalidad, la kwami intentaba de todo para darle ánimos, sin embargo, sabía que la preocupación que sentía especialmente por Luka indicaba otra cosa, sus sospechas iban poco a poco siendo confirmadas, y más cuando se refería a él como su guitarrista favorito.

Tikki no era la única que sospechaba que aquel sentimiento iba floreciendo entre ellos, Alya y Nino también lo pensaban, especialmente la castaña, quien solo se alegraba pues sabía que su amiga estaba saliendo delante de su dolor, que sin importar que una parte de ella siempre iba a querer a Adrien, podía darse la oportunidad de querer a alguien. Así que no le sorprendió cuando le confeso que temía estar enamorándose de Luka.

– Yo… no sé si estoy lista, no quiero sentir ese dolor otra vez, y está Adrien, no sé si ya lo superé – Marinette comentaba con cierta ansiedad y tristeza.

– ¡Mari, tranquilízate! –la sujetó por los hombros –primero respira, no es nada malo el que te guste Luka.

– Pero yo –jugaba con sus dedos para intentar calmarse.

– Además, no te mentiré, Luka y tú hacen una bonita pareja, me di cuenta de eso desde el incidente en el barco de su madre –ese comentario encendió las mejillas de la chica –aunque si crees que no estás lista, habla con él, estoy segura de que lo entenderá.

– Ni siquiera sé si le gusto –jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos –no tiene mucho sentido que se lo diga.

– Entonces solo haz las cosas a tu ritmo, sabrás cuando es el momento y si estarás preparada… el corazón sana tarde o temprano por lo mismo que el amor se transforma.

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquella conversación cuando llegó por fin el momento en el que Luka se le había confesado, había sido bastante tierno en la forma en que lo hizo. Sucedió durante una de sus reuniones, estaban platicando mientras disfrutaban del último álbum de Jagged Stone, Marinette sin poderlo evitar comenzó a tararear suavemente la melodía, a los pocos segundos su voz fue acompañada por la guitarra de Luka. Estaban tan relajados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero antes de que terminara la canción, él se marchó dejando a Marinette algo confundida.

Al regresar con ella, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado el disco, se estaba reproduciendo una melodía que Marinette podría reconocer en cualquier parte que la escuchara, sus miradas chocaron y se quedaron encandilados viéndose mutuamente, Luka se acercó y le ofreció una cajita de cristal, al abrirla vio una hermosa flor de loto blanca, entre dos flores de loto más pequeñas de color azul y rosa

– Marinette, he llegado a conocer distintas partes de ti, te has convertido en mi canción favorita, mi fuente de inspiración –sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas –Eres tan valiente y asombrosa… yo no quiero presionarte ni nada parecido, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y sin importar qué respetaré tu decisión, además entiendo sí todavía sientes algo por Adrien o sí necesitas tiempo...

– Luka –lo interrumpió sujetando con cuidado la cajita –tú me ayudaste a superar mi dolor, te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí –sus mejillas igualaron el color que iluminaba las mejillas de Luka, y aunque sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sus palabras fluían con toda la facilidad del mundo, algo que no le sorprendió pues siempre que estaba con él se sentía en paz, las dudas y el nerviosismo se disipaban, sabía que lo quería a él.

– Marinette ¿eso significa que te gusto? –preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella asintió y le sonrió –gracias –susurró antes de besar la comisura de los labios de la chica –es para que recuerdes que eres tan brillante y cálida como el sol –le entregó un pequeño collar con la nota de sol.

– ¡Luka, es hermoso! –exclamó asombrada por el detalle –gracias –ahora fue su turno de besar al mayor, aunque falló y terminó besando su barbilla, nerviosa y avergonzada se sonrojó un poco más, el chico de ojos azules se rio, la abrazó con fuerza para después besar su frente.

La chica se sentía volar con ese simple gesto, estuvieron conversando casi todo el resto de la tarde, cuando el guitarrista se tuvo que ir Marinette llamó inmediatamente a Alya para contarle cada detalle, las amigas estaban conversando tan felices que por poco no se dieron cuenta del estruendo que inundaba todo Paris.

No fue hasta que la castaña la cortó para grabar a los héroes en acción, Marinette colgó tan pronto se despidió y se transformó.

Se dirigió a toda prisa al Museo Louvre, lugar donde había sido visto la última víctima de Hawk Moth, una chica de 13 años buscaba destruir las escuelas para liberar la creatividad y aniquilar el sistema opresor, Ladybug llegó tan pronto como pudo, siendo acompañada a los pocos minutos por Chat Noir.

– Entiendo que no te gusten las escuelas, pero destruirlas no ayudará, son más útiles de lo que crees –espetó el rubio.

– Solo limitan a los verdaderos artistas con sus exámenes y ciencias que utilizan para medir la capacidad e inteligencia –miró fijamente a la chica –Ladybug, tú más que nadie debe entenderlo, todas las veces que has salvado Paris ha sido gracias a tu ingenio, no a la escuela.

– Sé que hay varios tipos de talentos y concuerdo con que se le deba dar más importancia a las artes, pero sin la escuela no habría guías o mentores para auxiliarte, y te equívocas, los conocimientos que he adquirido en mis estudios han sido vitales.

– Tan brillante como siempre, Mi Lady.

– Ay Chat –gruñó ligeramente la heroína –Tenemos que detenerla antes de que cause más daño –comentó al visualizar la gravedad de los daños causados.

Lanzó su yoyo para sujetar las manos de la chica, Chat se arrojó hacia ella solo para ser golpeado con una especie de martillo, el arma que había estado usando para causar los destrozos en Paris.

– ¡Chat! –gritó la heroína antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Sujetó la cuerda del yoyo y la atrajo para después golpearla con el martillo, salió volando con tanta fuerza que se levantó algo tambaleante. Aprovechando la distancia que había activó su Lucky Charm, materializándose una lata con un líquido transparente y resbaloso, examinó el lugar y comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento.

Chat iba hacia ella cuando la chica le gritó que usara su Cataclismo para tirar unos postes de luz, estaba terminando cuando un golpe certero lo mandó a volar, Ladybug confrontó a la akumatizada, acercándola a su trampa. En el momento en que se resbaló, utilizó su yoyo para desequilibrarla y poderle quitar el martillo, estaba por lograrlo cuando la golpeó con la punta del arma en su estómago, privándole del aire.

– ¡Dame tu miraculous, Ladybug! –le ordenó mientras caminaba hacia ella, en lo que Ladybug intentaba recuperar su respiración –¡Destruiré cada lugar si es…!

Su frase fue interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de un objeto caer, aprovechando la distracción Chat había arrancado el collar, se lo arrojó a Ladybug, quien se alejó justo a tiempo de la akumatizada para purificar el objeto. Al romperlo, atrapó a la mariposa y liberaron a la víctima.

Una vez que todo regresó a la normalidad, ambos compañeros se despidieron y siguieron su camino, Marinette se escabulló detrás de unos aparadores, al ver que estaba sola desactivó su transformación y siguió su camino hasta su hogar.

Estaba cruzando la calle cerca de su escuela cuando vislumbró a Adrien, lo saludó con un movimiento de su mano, el rubio al verla corrió hacia ella.

– Marinette ¿no te hizo nada el akuma? –preguntó nervioso al verla tan cerca de la escena.

– Para nada, Adrien, estoy perfectamente bien, Ladybug me rescató cuando estaban cayendo unos escombros –un poco de nerviosismo se escuchaba en su voz, solo que este era por intentar hacer creíble la mentira –¿y tú?

– También, bueno a mí me rescató Chat Noir, jejeje, creo que tuvimos suerte ¿no Mari? –con su mano derecha jugueteó con su cabello, su mirada se desvió y vio curioso el nuevo collar que usaba –lindo collar Marinette.

– Gracias –su mano instintivamente se dirigió al collar, cuando lo tocó sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí –Me lo dio Luka –contestó entre suspiros, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– ¿En serio? –sonrió aliviado de que al fin Luka se había confesado y que había sido correspondido, pues él más que nadie, había animado al mayor a revelarle a la chica sus verdaderos sentimientos –me alegro mucho por ti Mari –colocó su mano sobre su hombro –te dije que lo encontrarías ¿no? –le sonrió.

– Sí… tenías razón, gracias, Adrien –el sonido de las campanas del reloj de la escuela retumbó en la calle interrumpiendo a los amigos –me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes –dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa.

El tiempo seguía su curso natural, Luka y Marinette estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que por azares del destino Adrien logró descubrir la verdadera identidad de su amada Ladybug.

Sucedió después de vencer a otro akumatizado, se habían despedido como siempre, pero mientras Chat se dirigía a su casa pudo ver como Ladybug se dejaba caer detrás de unos contenedores en un callejón, el brillo de luz confirmó que la chica había vuelto a la normalidad, estaba por marcharse, sabía lo importante que era mantener la identidad secreta, sin embargo cuando quiso desviar la mirada ya era demasiado tarde, el asombro iluminó los ojos del rubio cuando vio salir a su amiga, misma que había rechazado y lastimado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Sintió en su pecho una muy fuerte punzada de dolor, confusión y soledad, le había roto el corazón a la chica de sus sueños, a una de sus amigas más importantes, aunque el peor dolor fue cuando recordó como había animado a Luka, incluso le había dado consejos, y todavía para complicar más la situación él se había sentido muy feliz cuando se había enterado de la relación, esos buenos deseos que había hecho en ese momento habían sido sinceros, pero ahora se sentían como dagas en su corazón, a fin de cuentas él la había dejado ir para que fuera feliz, libre para que otros brazos le dieran el amor que se merece.

Llegó a su casa con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos verdes, el resto de la noche la había sufrido entre sollozos. Después de aquella revelación, cada vez que veía a Marinette su corazón se estrujaba, quería volver a llorar, incluso deseaba el poder regresar el tiempo atrás para evitar que ellos se enamoraran o para que él no la hubiera rechazado en su momento, no obstante, no quería ser egoísta con sus amigos, les tenía un fuerte aprecio a ambos como para destruir su felicidad, después de todo él fue quien lo había arruinado.

Quería que ella estuviera a su lado, él la amaba y por tonto la había perdido, lo peor es que ahora que sabía la verdadera identidad de la chica no dejaba de ver los indicios que la delataban como la gran heroína de Paris, sus ausencias, su personalidad… se odiaba por eso y cuando lo habló con Nino, él lo miró con pesar y tristeza, intentó reconfortarlo.

– Adrien, tranquilo… tarde o temprano encontrarás a la persona que te haga sentir lo que esa chica siente por su novio.

– Gracias Nino.

Ahora era el turno del rubio de fingir una sonrisa para ocultar su dolor, se sentía morir cada vez que los veía juntos, riendo, queriéndose… no, él quería ser quien la hiciera reír de esa forma, él la amaba más que él, aunque sabía que él la había lastimado como a nadie… y cuando la veía sabía que ella era más feliz con Luka que con él.

Estaba caminando cerca de los Jardines Elíseos, un paseo serviría para distraerlo, para dispersar un poco sus penas, todo iba bastante tranquilo cuando los vislumbró, estaban sentados a lado del otro, Luka tocaba su guitarra, mientras Marinette estaba muy concentrada en su libreta, sin poder evitarlo se acercó lentamente a la pareja, ya solo le faltaban unos pocos metros cuando se quedó viendo el collar que adornaba el cuello del mayor, era parecido al collar de la chica, solo que el suyo formaba un corazón con las notas de Sol y Fa, tan solo al verlo supo quién lo había diseñado.

Su corazón se terminó de romper, ellos eran más felices, ni siquiera cuando la iba a visitar cuando era Chat la escuchaba reírse de esa forma, se marchó lo más discreto que pudo, sin embargo, cada esquina o detalle le recordaba a la chica de ojos azules, sabía que Luka la merecía y la amaría, pero él también.

Las lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas, miró discretamente a la pareja antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Una parte de él juró que la esperaría por siempre, que él estaría para ella si Luka le rompía el corazón.

– Se más feliz Mi Lady, aunque no sea conmigo.


End file.
